Little Drops of Love
by Blueninjamanga22
Summary: A little sequel to Vanilla Starlight. The Love Potion work of Juvia Loxar was the work of an amateur, and a certain pair of twins were certain they could do a better job. And using a certain guild as their test subject. T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I came up with this idea just for a funny little thing to do. It's only going to have like two or three chapters (maybe four, I dunno) it's just something I thought would be interesting to have. Kind of a sequel to Vanilla Starlight. **_

_**~ * ~ * Little drops of Love ~ * ~ * **_

"—But I swear he wouldn't stop crying!" Lisanna laughed.

Inuria smiled "What a wimp"

"Now I'm never gonna let him live that down!" Aya laughed "Thanks, Lisa-Chan"

The four of them, Spice, Lisanna, and the twins, were taking a long walk through the forests. Aya had just remembered that she and Lisanna were best friends as children, and Lisanna had been keen to get to know her best friend's sister. Spice had been dying to see the forests of Magnolia that Happy's egg was found it, and he wouldn't stop whining about it.

Lisanna had been telling them about her time in Edolas, a certain wimpy-Natsu in particular. Spice dove down from the air, right on Lisanna's head.

"So, Lisanna-San" Spice asked "I heard Juvia-San let a supposed Love Potion on the guild once". His baby accent caused him to say 'supposed' like 'suppose-ed', causing Lisanna to giggle.

"You're so adorable, Spice-Kun!" Lisanna smiled "I wasn't here when that happened, but that's true"

"Why would she do that?" Inuria asked.

"To get Gray-San's attention" Lisanna gave a sad smile "She bought it off the black market for 60 jewels, Juvia-San told me all about it. It turned out to be a Rivalry Potion though"

"Off the Black Market?" Aya scoffed "Amateur"

"Huh?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows you can't trust those guys" Inuria scoffed "You have to make it yourself"

"I suppose you two can make a better potion?" Lisanna asked.

"We already have" Aya took a flask out of her satchel (Lisanna hadn't even noticed she was carrying one around) "We just wanted to make sure that was true. No use in using this baby if it didn't prove anything"

"I don't think that's a good i—" Lisanna started.

"C'mon, Lisa-Chan" Inuria batted her eyelashes, her eyes getting big and glittery. That was her biggest weapon. "It'll be fun!"

Lisanna hesitated, then smiled "Ok, you're right. This could be fun!"

When, when, when would she learn to _never trust those shady twins!_

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"Alright, Operation Little Drops of Love is in session!" Aya hissed, taking out three other vials of the potion. She handed one to Inuria, another to Lisanna, and another to Spice.

"Spice and Lisanna, take it from the air" Inuria ordered "Aya from the left, I'll take the right"

Lisanna nodded, changing her arms into wings. She and Spice jumped upwards, taking air.

Spice smirked, blowing a bubble of the potion towards Carla. "Look over there!" he shouted, causing Carla to turn her head to look in Happy's direction. The potion worked similarly to Juvia's infamous Rival Potion: you made someone swallow a bubble, and they fell for the first person they saw.

Aya blew one at Mirajane, Inuria got Natsu, Lisanna got Gray, so on and so forth. Erza, Elfman, and Gajeel were also hit in the frenzy.

"I'm out" Lisanna set the empty bottle on a table.

"Same"

"Me too"

"Empty"

"What now?" Spice asked.

"Now we wait" Aya leaned back on her chair, then heard a loud shriek.

"Happy-Chan!" Carla flew over to Happy, hugging him tightly "Where did you go?"

"Th—The bathroom" Happy spluttered.

"I missed you!" Carla hugged him tighter "Don't ever go anywhere without me again!"

"But, Carla—"

"Can I be Carla-Chan?" Carla's brown eyes glittered with adoration "_Please?_"

"_You most certainly can!_" Happy exclaimed in pure joy, returning the hug, then whispered at the sky "Thank you, Lord"

"My work here is done" Spice leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"Levy-Chan!" Gajeel exclaimed "You look as beautiful as always, I love the way you look! Did you do something to your hair"

"Gajeel-Kun, what's wrong with you?" Levy asked, looking up from her book.

"I'm Love-Sick" Gajeel took her hand, his eyes half closed "Completely crazy for you"

"That's a little creepy" Inuria's eyes were wide.

"That's worse" Lisanna said, pointing to Elfman, who was currently flirting with a coffee machine. Erza was overlooking pictures of Jellal with a dreamy look in her eyes, Mirajane was staring at Fried with admiration.

"Lu-Chan!"

"Ohmigod" Aya, Inuria, and Lisanna gasped in unison. Gray and Natsu were crowding around Lucy, holding her hands or down on one knee in front of her.

"You're beauty is so great that every rose must wish to look even remotely like you" Gray promised.

"I could search the entire planet and not finding a single thing that compares to your beauty" Natsu said.

". . . Thank you?" Lucy said, raising an eyebrow.

"_They were both looking at Lucy?_" Aya shrieked.

"What're the odds" Spice said nervously.

"Spice-Kun?" Lisanna smiled "What did you do?"

"I kind of dropped my bottle when I was flying over the two of them fighting" Spice muttered "And they, er, swallowed all of it"

There was a clang as Lisanna scrambled over the table and clamped her hands around Spice's throat.

"You idiot!" Lisanna shrieked "We fixed that problem in the last fan fiction! There shouldn't BE another love triangle between them! Juvia-San is going to get mad at Lucy and when she finds out it's actually our fault—"

"She's gonna skin us alive!" Inuria and Aya exclaimed in fear.

"We're all gonna die!" Lisanna cried, tears falling down her cheeks (A/N anime style, don't worry. *wink*).

"What have we done" Aya muttered.

(6.^)(6.^)(6.^)

_**Heh, this is a different spin on my writing style. Didn't think I could pull off comedy when I just finished something dramatic. **_

_**Like it, love it, hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I decided that this is only going to be a two-shot. Hopefully a good one though. *smile***_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **_

_**~ * ~ * Chapter Two ~ * ~ ***_

"Lucy-San!" Lisanna screeched, tackling Lucy to the floor "Get in the closet!"

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Lisanna said softly, shoving Lucy in a nearly broom closet and locking the door.

"That's taken care of" Lisanna sighed.

"_Why'd you lock the door?_" Lucy shrieked, banging her fists on the door "_Lemme out!_"

"I'm sorry, Lucy-San" Lisanna hissed "Just stay in there until the tension dies down, ok?"

"_Lisa—_!" Lucy shrieked.

Lisanna ignored her, running to the other side of the guild. Aya and Inuria looked rather bored as Natsu and Gray dueled. But with swords rather than magic.

"How long as this been going on?" Lisanna asked.

"Half an hour" Aya muttered, then checked the back of the vial, then read "'Warning, potion will cause a false sense of dramatization to those under average intelligence'"

"So this proves they're idiots?" Inuria smirked "Knew it"

"So what if they're stupid?" Lisanna snapped "If they keep fighting with sharp and pointy objects, one of them's going to die"

"Trust me, if they haven't been stabbed in half an hour" Inuria rolled her eyes "They're not going to get stabbed at all"

"Which sucks" Aya said "Hey, where's Lucy?"

Lisanna blushed "The closet"

Inuria smirked, offering a fist "Nice"

"_You!_" Elfman rushed forward, grabbing Aya by the collar of her shirt "You took my dear Coff-Coff!"

Aya glanced to the empty place that the coffee machine used to be "Ooooh, someone took away the coffee maker. And you think it was m_—_?"

"Where did you put her?" Elfman shouted, shaking her back and forth with the force of an elephant.

"So, Lucy's in the closet, huh?" Inuria asked casually.

"Yeah, and she'll stay there until they stop fighting" Lisanna said.

"Cool. Hey maybe we should lock Fried and the coffee machine in there too_—_"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation" Aya said, trying to pry Elfman's hands off her neck "But could you maybe _help me a little?_"

"Uh, sorry, but you're kind of all the way over there" Inuria gestured to the half-inch difference "And uh, I have a head ace, so I should avoid stress—"

"_Just give him the coffee machine!_" Aya shrieked.

"It broke down" Lisanna said sheepishly "So Mira sent it to the shop . . ."

"My Coff-Coff is with another man?" Elfman demanded.

"It's just a freakin' coffee machine!" Evergreen snapped "Get over it! It's an inanimate object that doesn't contain emotions! It doesn't feel anything for you!"

"Shut up!" Elfman dropped Aya "I bet _you _took my Coff-Coff!"

"Mira sent it to the shop, it's broken!" Evergreen shrieked "We're getting a new one tomorrow!"

"No one can replace my Coff-Coff!"

"I'm starting to think you like that coffee maker more than me!"

"Look, this isn't my place to talk" Aya gave a nervous smile "But maybe you should get some couple counseling or . . .?"

"NO!" Elfman and Evergreen shouted in unison.

"You can't take my girlfriend, she's mine!" Natsu shouted, shaking his fist at Gray.

"Not for long!" Gray retorted.

"Happy-Chan, take me with you!" Carla grabbed onto Happy's legs.

"Carla, I—" Happy started.

"Carla-CHAN!" Carla exclaimed.

"Carla-_Chan_, I need to go home" Happy said "If I show up after Natsu, he'll—"

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!" Carla shrieked "You care more about him than _meee!_ Natsu must _die!_"

"Jellal-Chan! Why must you be in jail?" Erza sobbed "We were_ made for each other!_"

"Fried-Sama!" Mirajane exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm "You need to kick Evergreen off your team! I need to be the only woman in you're life!"

"But, Mira-Chan—" Fried started.

"_The ONLY woman!_" Mira hissed, a dark aura coming off her as a bit of her demon form appeared.

"Enough!" Lisanna shouted at the top of her longs "We started this so now we're going to FINISH IT!"

"The coffee machine isn't your girlfriend!" Aya snapped at Elfman "It isn't anyone's girlfriend! It's a coffee machine!"

"Blueninjamanga22 needs to get creative!" Lisanna exclaimed (A/N if Lisanna doesn't be more careful, she could die a very painful death in the next fan fiction that is completely unrelated to what she said here) "You guys had a super dramatic and meaningful fight over Lucy in the last fan fiction! You don't need to do it again! Lucy-San is dating NATSU, so suck it up and talk it like a man, Gray!"

"Like a man—!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Shut up, Elfy!" Lisanna snapped.

"Mira, you don't need to be a jealous girlfriend!" Inuria said "And frankly, that demon form is scaring me so can you be a jealous _human_ girlfriend or . . .?"

"Jellal is in JAIL!" Aya exclaimed, taking the pictures out of Erza's hands "PRISON! The SLAMMER! Life-sentence! NEVER GETTING OUT!" (A/N I am a JellalxErza fan, people, don't worry about my sanity).

"But . . ." Erza's eyes watered with tears.

"Aw . . ." Aya reached forward and hugged Erza, rocking back and forth "It's kind of cute when you're not crying. Aw, Er-Chan . . . You're a very _special _girl"

"Will somebody get me out of here?" Lucy's voice shouted.

"Lucy . . .?" Natsu muttered, opening the closet. Lucy jumped up and hugged Natsu around the neck.

"Thank you _so much!_" Lucy exclaimed "It was so dark in there"

"Y . . . You're welcome" Natsu smirked "But could I get a kiss instead of a hug?"

_SLAP!_

"Ok, hugs fine" Natsu said, rubbing his face.

"What happened?" Gray said groggily, rubbing his face, as if out of a trance "Why am I holding a sword"

"_You can't date a coffee machine!_" Evergreen shrieked.

"I don't wanna date a coffee machine" Elfman said "I thought I wanted to date you"

"Why am I holding a picture of Jellal?"

"Fried, go away"

"He-Cat!" Carla spat, shoving Happy off her leg "Get _off me_"

"But . . . I'm not Happy-Chan? You don't want to kill Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Who the hell is Natsu, and when did I ever call you Happy-_Chan?_" Carla asked, walking off to Wendy.

"_Nooooo!_" Happy cried, screaming at the roof on his knees.

"I think we ruined a few relationships" Aya cringed, imaging the looks of hate MiraxFried, HappyxCarla, and ErzaxJellal fans were giving them right now.

"But I think we made a few a lot better" Lisanna said dreamily as she watched Lucy finally give Natsu a kiss, and saw Evergreen smile at Elfman.

"So, is Natsu still under the potion?" Inuria asked "He didn't 'wake up' like the rest of them"

"What potion?" Natsu asked as Lucy walked to the bathroom.

"Didn't you swallow a lot of bubbles?" Inuria asked.

"No, but I saw Gray do it" Natsu smirked "Then he started flirting with my mate, so I decided to join the fight"

"You . . . Were . . . Acting . . .?" Aya's jaw dropped.

Natsu smiled "It got me a kiss in the end didn't it?"

"You . . . Little . . . Rat" Lisanna gaped "You . . . Had . . . Us . . . Worried . . . Sick . . ."

"GET HIM!" Inuria shouted, as the three of them leapt after Natsu like wild animals. Natsu shrieked in terror, taking off running.

And so, the entire guild was changed that day because of Operation Little Drops of Love. Some for the better, some for the worst. Some just thought it was funny and posted the scene on Facebook. Either way, all life changed on that day.

_**~ * ~ * The End ~ * ~ * **_

_**There it is! It's done! Hoped you liked it. :3 I know I made Carla mean, and I know she knows who Natsu is, but I thought it'd be funnier that way.**_

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it? I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**_

_**Aye Sir!,**_

_**Ninja **_


End file.
